


T. P. Gets a Costume

by NyxAqua



Series: Adventures of T. P. Danvers-Luthor [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAqua/pseuds/NyxAqua
Summary: T. P. celebrates his first Halloween by getting an unplanned costume from his Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie.





	T. P. Gets a Costume

Kara looked around the apartment and admired her well spent hour of decorating. The apartment was adorned with styrofoam tombstones. An obscene amount of spider webs hung in the corners and over most surfaces. She had strung green, purple, and orange lights across the ceiling and along the bar. A bowl of candy waited by the door although Lena said she had never gotten trick-or-treaters at her apartment. Kara thought it wouldn’t hurt to have it, just in case.

The caterers had already delivered most of the food and she had it all laid out on the dining room table, buffet style for the guests. Lena was supposed to pick up the last odds and ends for the party and be here soon. Kara did not know if she was more excited for the party or to finally see Lena. She smiled at herself as she fanned out the goofy halloween napkins at the corner of the table. She knew her answer was to see Lena. It had been almost five days since they were last together. Supergirl duties and L-Corp board members had stubbornly stood in their way but tonight they had tried to ensure that they would have at least this one night off together.

They had been discussing several different ideas for costumes for the party for weeks. They went back and forth on several options, only considering costumes that they could do together and with T. P. since it was his first Halloween. Their back-and-forth discussion had gotten them nowhere because Lena could not settle on what she thought was appropriate but fun. Kara had finally told her to pick something for the three of them, that she would be perfectly fine with whatever Lena decided would be best for the party. Kara found it endearing that Lena cared so much about these things but in a way it made sense. Lena had never had the chance to experience Halloween like a “normal” kid, something even Kara had gotten during adolescence, and she had put a lot of effort into the festivities these past three years.

The doorbell rang and T. P. jumped from his place on the couch, barking excitedly as he ran to the door. He was going to be in his element with an apartment full of people fawning over him all night.

Kara used her x-ray vision and saw Alex and Maggie on the other side. “T. P.! It’s your Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie!”

T. P. barked some more as he pawed softly at the door. When Kara reached for the handle he ran in a circle around her feet a few times, barking on each spin.

She opened the door and it took all of two nanoseconds to pick up on the state Alex and Maggie were in. “I can’t believe you two are already drunk! You were supposed to help us with everything!”

“We can still...help.” Alex bit her lip as she swayed on the spot and Maggie waved innocently, trying to keep Alex up right with the other hand. “And we brought booze!”

Kara rolled her eyes and took the case of beer from Alex. “Sure you can. Why don’t you two ‘help’ from the couch so you don’t mess anything up. Wait, where are your costumes?”

Maggie patted Alex’s purse as an answer. T. P. continued to run around their legs as they moved into the living room, barking for their attention, and Alex grabbed two beers out of the case before Kara could swing it out of her reach. She tossed one to Maggie who, somehow in her drunken state, caught it but barely. Kara felt her heart plummet into her stomach at the sight of the bottle flying through the air.

“Sit while I finish up in the kitchen,” she pleaded. “Just sit and don’t touch anything.”

Alex and Maggie both mocked Kara’s instructions but flopped down on the couch with T. P. nonetheless.

Lena practically fell into the apartment ten minutes later, laden with shopping bags. She dropped some of them as she tried to shut the door behind her. “Could you two maybe help me?”

Maggie peered over the couch with a large, lopsided smile. “We’re not allowed to leave the couch. Apparently we’re grounded...”

“Why aren’t you allowed–”

All of a sudden, Alex’s head popped up over the back of the couch, like a meerkat, and she released a surprised gasp like they all had not been expecting Lena to show up. “Lena! I missed you!”

Lena rolled her eyes but laughed. “You’re drunk. That explains it.”

Kara walked into the room and smiled at the sight of her fiancée. “Hey you.” She pushed the rest of the bags out of Lena’s hands and took her into her arms. She picked Lena up from the floor and squeezed her tightly.

“I love you two,” Maggie said dreamily.

“You are the best moms,” Alex added.

Lena laughed again at them as Kara returned her to the ground. She picked up as many of the bags as she could and shook her head at the family she had adopted and come to love.

Kara grabbed the remaining bags and followed Lena to the kitchen. “Stay,” she instructed at Alex and Maggie.

Both drunk women put on pouts and sighed.

“How’d we get strict moms?” Maggie asked as she turned around.

“Yeah, you’re worse than our actual mom, sis!”

Kara put the grocery bags in the kitchen and then followed Lena into the bedroom to see what was in the other bags.

“I hope you like the costumes I ordered,” Lena said as she pulled them out and laid them on the bed. “I think I got the right sizes for you.”

Kara joined her at the foot of the bed and could not help but bellow out at what she found there.

“It’s from that game you and Alex like to play. Is that okay?” Lena asked, her happiness faltering as she misattributed Kara’s laugh at the costumes to her inability to make a decision about what they would wear. “I figured they’d be comfortable and we’d all match.”

“It is absolutely perfect.” Kara leaned in and pressed her lips to Lena’s collarbone. “Just like you.”

Lena hummed. She wrapped her arms around Kara and they swayed softly in one another’s arms, their bodies pressed as tightly as they could be. “I can’t believe this is the first time we’ve been alone in forever.” The sound of a glass bottle shattering against the kitchen floor and Alex and Maggie’s laughter interrupted the moment. They both looked to the door and then started laughing themselves. “Well, somewhat alone.”

Their situation did not stop Kara from doing to Lena what she had been craving for days. “So if we are semi-alone does that mean we can only semi do...stuff?” she asked as her lips found their way past the buttons of Lena’s blouse.

“People are going to start arriving in a few minutes and we still need to finish setting the food out.” She pulled herself from Kara’s arms and unfolded her costume.

Kara was not satisfied with that answer. She wrapped her arms around Lena once more from behind and this time let her palms tantalizing trace the ‘v’ of Lena’s hips down to her thighs. “Well I could always do that thing that you like that doesn’t take very long...”

Lena huffed out a strangled breath and then moaned as she tossed her head back against Kara’s shoulder. She let her hands cover Kara’s and interlocked their fingers. “Then get to it.”

************************************************************************************

 “I never thought someone could look so sexy in overalls,” Kara said as she leaned back on the bed. She already had her costume on and was watching Lena put the finishing touches on her own.

Lena winked as she put on her green hat. “Back at ya.”

“Let’s just stay in here. Who cares about the party anyway?” Kara groaned and grabbed Lena’s hips again, pulling her towards the bed.

“Behave yourself,” Lena chastised her as she shimmied out of her grip. “A drunk Alex and Maggie have already been loose in the apartment for nearly twenty minutes now. Do you really dare to leave them out there much longer?" 

“You’re right. But we’re kicking everyone out of this apartment at a decent hour so that I can have you all to myself.”

“You got it...red video game...person.”

Kara’s eyes fluttered in playful annoyance. “Mario. And you are Luigi. I can’t believe your parents could have literally bought the world for you and they never got you and Lex a Nintendo.”

Lena laughed. “You really think it would have been becoming of a Luthor to sit in a room and play video games?”

“Yeah, I guess not. Sometimes I think you are more the alien than me about stuff like this.”

“I hope T. P. fits in his mushroom costume,” Lena said as she pulled it out of the bag, ignoring Kara’s playful jab.

“Toad.”

“Toad?”

“That’s the character T. P. will be.” 

“Oh. Toad, then. Do you think this is big enough?”

“He’ll fit,” Kara said as she smoothed her mustache down. “You ready?”

Lena laughed at the sight. “You will take off the mustache before we...” She raised an eyebrow as a way of finishing the sentence. 

“What? You don’t like?” Kara asked as she opened the door.

“I prefer you without it.” 

At the sight of Kara coming out of the bedroom, Alex and Maggie, who were clearly up to no good at the coffee table, quickly came together to hide whatever they had been doing. They both started to drunkenly giggle, banging their shoulders into one another in an effort to get the other one to stop.

Kara narrowed her eyes. She barely trusted Alex and Maggie alone without alcohol, but drunk there was no telling what the two could get into. “What have you two done?”

Lena came out of the bedroom with her hair and hat finally pinned to her liking. She had taken the tags off of T. P.’s costume and held the two pieces in her hand. “Where’s T. P.?”

Alex and Maggie’s giggles were now out of control.

Alex was able to somewhat reign herself in after a moment and got out a very slurred, “T. P. already has a costume.” 

“What?” Kara and Lena said at the same time.

Maggie stepped aside and showed them their handy work. T. P., who was completely wrapped in toilet paper, barked from his place on the coffee table.

“Oh, Rao. Alex!” Kara groaned, causing another fit of laughter from the two drunken masterminds.

Lena, who was completely oblivious, frowned. “But a mummy doesn’t match our costumes.”

“He’s not a mummy,” Maggie giggled. “T. P. got TP’ed.”

This sent Alex to floor, clutching her sides as her laugh echoed through the apartment. Maggie was quick to join her on the floor. T. P. did too, barking happily at his two aunts’ antics.

“I don’t get it,” Lena said.

Kara had already started laughing at the whole situation. Lena’s confusion only added to the humor. “I’ll explain it later,” she said as the doorbell rung and the first of their guests arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a goofy and happy Alex and Maggie after the last few episodes. 
> 
> As always I read and edit these myself so all errors and typos are my own.
> 
> Come yell at me @nevertobeships


End file.
